


Some Notes Ring True

by Merfilly



Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: Abuse, Gen, Minor Character Death, Moving On
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-13
Updated: 2010-10-13
Packaged: 2017-10-12 15:37:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/126440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>F'nor brings word to Menolly and she faces something inside herself</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Notes Ring True

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gehayi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gehayi/gifts).



Menolly was in the courtyard, feeding her fire-lizards their breakfast when the dragon appeared above the Halls. She squinted, looking at the color and size, but the reaction of her fair was truly the key to who had come. They all paused in eating and gave a low, respectful cheep of greeting before continuing. Menolly knew then that it had to be Canth, and wondered what Benden needed from the Harpers now.

"Beauty, Rocky...off me, loves. Camo, keep feeding them, then go to Abuna. Camo?"

"Feed pretties. Go to Abuna," Camo repeated, even as the queen and bronze added themselves to his heavy tunic to continue eating.

"Good, Camo." She smiled at the gentle drudge and hurried on her way to the courtyard, scrubbing at her hands on the stiff breeches she was wearing. "Wingsecond F'nor!" she greeted, giving the scarred man a smile and treating this optimistically.

F'nor slid off Canth's neck, settling a hand on the unscoured hide there, as he met Menolly's eyes. His smile was quiet, subdued, and it made Menolly falter in her steps. "The Weyr is fine," he hastened to say, before she could think the worst. Granted, the firelizards all announced dragon deaths too, so she knew it was not that severe. "This news is for you. Sea Holder Yanus..."

Menolly took in a deep breath. It had been a long time, probably since the last time she saw Alemi at Paradise River Hold, that she had thought of her parents.

"...has passed away. F'lar thought you might wish to know." F'nor waited to see what she chose to say or do before extending the offer he had for her.

Menolly's life in Half-Circle Seahold flashed through her mind. From the pinches to the beatings to the near loss of her hand just to keep her from being the musician she was all piled in next to the smaller thread of kindness from Alemi and Petiron. She looked from F'nor, with his odd scar pattern, to Canth, whose hide was sanding down with such unusual streaks from his own scarring. These two very important beings were friends! All because she had escaped.

"Please extend my condolences to Sea Lady Mavi, and to whichever of the sons takes hold there," Menolly said in a clear, controlled voice. "After, I hope, you take hospitality with me, Brown Rider."

F'nor had the look of approval in his eyes, and Canth crooned a soft note her way in honor of her choosing not to be shackled by her past. There was Blood, but the responsibility went both ways, and it had been abrogated on the parental side.

"Gladly, Harper." He offered his arm, and walked back into the kitchen with Menolly.

The first full-fledged Harper woman in living memory kept her head high, and let the notes of childhood drift away on the wind.


End file.
